Before a Fall
by CrossoverManiac
Summary: Can Spider-Man swallow his pride long enough to ask a certain magical girl for help?
1. Part 1 : "No Need for an Arranged Encout...

.....Before a Fall  
a Pretty Samy/Spider-Man crossover  
  
Pretty Samy, Sasami, Misao, Pixy Misa, etc. are copyrighted by  
AIC/Pioneer. Spider-Man, Carnage, Madam Webb, the Watcher,  
Flash Thompson, etc are copyrighted by Marvel Comics. Please  
Marvel, AIC, and Pioneer do not sue me. Fan of Pretty Samy and  
Spider-Man, please forgive my first vain attempt at writing fan  
fiction.  
  
Part 1 No Need for an Arranged Encounter  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tokyo  
  
"Sasami! Misao! I have a letter from Tenchi," yelled Chirio. The two girls wasted no time heeding their mother's call and ran through the hall to the stairways.  
  
Sasami ran over to Chirio and started grasping and jumping for the letter her mother held in her hand.  
  
"If you just wait a second Sasami I'll read it out loud for everyone," said Chirio. Sasami stopped trying to take the letter from Chirio but was too excited to "calm down" and was pacing around her mother.  
  
Chirio took the letter from the envelope and began reading it out loud.  
The letter was rather lengthy; seven pages and five pictures of famous sites in New York City to be exact. The letter told about Tenchi's classes at Empire State University, dorm life with his roommate Flash Thompson, New York City, and its scenery. But what grabbed everyone's attention was one sentence in particular. It said, "An anonymous person mailed me four round trip tickets from Tokyo to New York City and said for me in a letter to give them to my family as a part of a cultural exchange program."  
  
Chirio hastily dug through the bag and found, as the letter stated, four round trip tickets. Sasami asked her mother if Misao could use one of the extra tickets. Chirio agreed to Sasami's request if Misao's mother gave her permission to come. Misao walked over to the cordless phone dialing her mother's beeper number. In a few minutes, Kotoe Amano, Misao's mother, called on the phone. Misao handed the phone to Chirio. Misao had a concerned look on her face. "Whom am I fooling," she thought to herself, "Mrs. Kawaii can't talk my mother into letting me go to America for the next two weeks."  
  
Chirio saw the look on Misao's face and knew what she was thinking, covered the transmitting end of the phone, and said to Misao, "We'll just tell Kotoe that it will be educational." Chirio then answered Kotoe on the phone. "Hello. Ms. Amano-san, this is Mrs. Kawaii, and I am calling to ask.... I'm glad you said yes, but I didn't say what it was I was asking for...... I want to know if Misao can go to with us to New York City to see my son Tenchi at the college he's attending for two weeks. Oh! Did I mention it a part of a cultural exchange......Ok. Thank you,  
  
Ms. Amano-san. Bye, bye." Chirio turned to Sasami, Ryo-ohki, and Misao whom were attentively listening on the conversation, smiled, and replied with a yes. Sasami and Misao ran over to Chirio, embraced her and said thanks in unison.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the same time just a block away from the Kawaii's house, Ms. Amano was standing idly by her car with the phone to her face. She stood there in a daze looking at a small, purple hawk who was in reality Rumiya, Ramia's little brother in hawk form, perched on top of her car. The hawk's eyes were glowing an eerie dark, red color. "Please forgive me Amano-san," begged Rumiya, "and don't worry about Misao, I'll watch out for her."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New York City  
  
In an apartment, in an area of the city where abandoned buildings occupied a third of the land and shootings were the norm and not the exception, one of its residents began contemplating how to address his old grievances; to punish the one responsible for ruining the one thing in life he was good at: killing. Cletus Kasady a.k.a Carnage felt restless in the "normal" life he was forced to live thanks to Spider-Man. How he longed to prey upon the sheep of this city, but Carnage still remembered the defeat he suffered from the wall-crawler. Cletus Kasady's clothes, a fast food restaurant uniform, turned red and numerous small, red tentacles extended from his wardrobe. The anger Carnage felt was intense enough for the symbiote, Kasady's living costume, to partially transform from its usual form, Kasady's clothes, to its real form of a red, leather-like skin that completely covers Kasady's body. Calm down, he thought to himself, bottle up the rage, and save it ......  
  
Carnage stopped suddenly in midthought when a portal opened in the middle of his apartment. Though the portal, he could see a lavishly decorated room. And standing next to a desk in the room was a woman. She had long red hair and wore a white full-length dress with blue sleeves. Carnage smiled with a devilish grin. "Let me guess, there's a victim delivery service just starting in town, and they're giving out free samples." The symbiote took its true formed and wrapped itself around its host. Several tentacles formed from Carnage and extended to the woman. However, the woman looked on smiling and began reciting a phrase in a foreign language, and a deafening noise like that of a siren alarm surrounded the room with no definitive source. Carnage wrapped his hands around his torso and dropped to the floor screaming in agony. The alien costume unraveled itself from around Kasady's face and limbs, and the symbiote's tentacles began swirming around. His mind flashed back to the time when Spider-Man used an ultrasonic noise generator to exploit his weakness to sonics. And as abruptly as it began, the noise suddenly stopped. The woman came through the portal with a haughty and smug look upon her face. She strolled nonchalantly toward the serial killer still on the floor recovering from his ordeal. The woman stood over Carnage, bent down, and introduced herself.  
  
"My name is Ramia," said the woman, "and I could be your enemy or your ally. It all depends on how well you cooperate."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Empire State University  
  
Sasami ran down the hall of the dormitory to the room her brother was occupying. She stopped at the door, calmed herself down, and gently knocked on the door. Sasami smiled upon hearing footsteps coming towards the door. She had a surprised look on her face when the man answering the door was not her brother but a tall, heavy-built man with curly brown hair wearing a sports jacket.  
  
"Hey kid! This is a college dorm, not kindergarten class," said the man in an annoyed voiced.  
  
"I'm just here to see my brother Tenchi. Is he here?" asked Sasami in perfect English taught to her by her father, Ginji, a former NASA pilot.  
  
The man turned around and yelled out. "Hey, Kawaii! Your kid sister is here to see you."  
  
"Tenchi!!!!" Sasami ran pass the American to her brother and hugged him as he stooped down and embraced her as well.  
  
"Hey Kawaii. I don't let children in MY dorm." He would not tolerate any snot-nosed brat in his room even if they were from his roommate's family.  
  
"Flash, it not going to hurt to have her come in our dorm," replied Tenchi defensively.  
  
"What do you mean OUR dorm? This was mine before you came."  
Flash stepped in front Tenchi, whom was a head shorter than Flash, and poked his finger in Tenchi's chest.  
  
"Well, I paid for the room too," cried Tenchi. Flash lowered his head and began staring down at Tenchi. Tenchi stepped two steps back.  
"And I've been here since last semester." Flash walked up to Tenchi and got into his face again.  
  
"Tenchi." A voice called from the hallway. It was Chirio. She was accompanied by Ryo-okhi, Misao, and Ms. Amano.  
  
"Tenchi, Mom and I are staying in a motel a block from the school? How about staying with us?" asked Sasami in Japanese.  
  
Tenchi looked at Sasami and then at Flash and replied in Japanese, likewise, "Sure, I will. I'll start packing." Tenchi hastened to a bunk bed, yanked his suitcase out from underneath it, and threw his clothes in it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Manhattan  
  
  
It was the usual night for Peter Parker. After homework, Peter would go on his nightly patrol as Spider-Man surveying the city as he swung from the webbing he would shoot to the heights of Manhattan's skyscrapers.  
  
Spider-Man heard screams coming from the roof a nearby building. He changed course and shot a web line in the direction of the screams. It was a security guard, in his sixties, at least, and armed with only a nightstick that was more for show than for a weapon. There was another figure on the roof. In front of the security guard was a wiener dog; a nine-foot long wiener dog that was three feet high on all fours. Spider-Man swunged by and caught the elderly security guard and set him on the roof of an adjacent building. And then Spider-Man, holding on to his webbing, launched himself off the wall of the building and dropped kicked his opponent.  
  
Opponent. What a joke! He thought to himself. The giant wiener dog had large, saucer-shaped eyes and a goofy looking smile. It looked like it came right out of an old Disney short.  
  
Spider-Man whistled at the dog. "Your mother didn't by any chance had your litter anywhere near Three Mile Island did she." Spider-Man was about crack another joke when the creature charged at him at lightning speed and caught Spider-Man by surprise. Despite its short legs, the wiener dog leaped to the height on its opponents' head and almost biting it off if the Web Slinger didn't put his arms in between its jaws. Both of them fell to the ground. The wiener dog was standing over Spider-Man still attempting to bite Spider-Man who was holding his jaws open. For the next fifteen minutes, the two were locked in that position. Parker's arms were sore from holding the creature's mouth for so long, and blood was running down his forearms from the bite wounds on his arms and hands. His hands were trembling and started to bend and give way to the steel-trap-like jaws. In desperation, Peter buried his right foot down the LoveLove Monster's throat. It widened its mouth gagging on the obstruction in its throat. It let off of its grip long enough for Spider-Man to roll backwards on the ground. The LoveLove Monster charged at Spider-Man again, but this time the superhero was not off-guard. He webbed the forelegs of the creature together causing it to trip and cocooned the LoveLove Monster in webbing.  
  
Exhausted from his ordeal, Spider-Man leaned up against a ventilation port. No sooner he sat down his spider-sense was triggered. He hastily looked first at his incapacitated opponent to see if he got loose from the webbing, but it was still held secure in its restraints. "What could of set off my spider-sense," he thought. "There nothing here ---- except that girl on the balcony of that apart----." Spider-Man was knocked halfway across the roof by what felt like the impact of a sledge hammer hitting him in the left side knocking him on the ground. "What just hit me?" asked Spider-Man. "Let's just see who tried to hand me my a--". Spider-Man looked in utter shock as the girl on the balcony was floating towards him hanging on to what appeared to be an exotic Oriental fan. She landed ten feet away from him. She was around ten years old and had blond hair and gold eyes. She sported a leather blouse and mini-skirt, knee-high high heel boots and gloves that were also made of leather.  
  
She looked up at Spider-Man with a condescending glare as if he was underneath her and wasn't deserving of her attention and concerns. Well, Peter Parker wasn't let some under-dressed preschooler know he got the best of him." If this about the money I owe the girl scouts for cookies for their gold diggers merit badges which you obviously won, I've already paid up."  
  
With an angry look on her face, the girl pointed the fan at Spider-Man. "For that insult alone, I would squash you like the spider you claim kinship to "mon ami", threatened the girl, "but because you kept me from my target, Pretty Samy, I will take my sweet time with you and let you die a slow, agonizing death."  
  
Spider-Man raised both arms pointing at her, shot out webbing, and entangling her in it, but before he had the chance to say anything, she faded away and webbing fell to the floor. Spider-Man's spider-sense went off again. The girl was behind him. Instinctively, Spider-Man shot a pair of web lines at her again, but this time, she held her fan up, which turned into an ivory-colored baton, twirled it around, and said, "Magic wind," and a small tornado came from the baton blowing the webbing back into Spider-Man. Spider-Man was tangled in his own web. "Good work Peter, shoot a web at someone you know that can teleport at will and let'em get you caught in your own webbing," thought Spider-Man to himself.  
  
"Is the best the great Spider-Man can do. I'm, barely keeping myself await," taunted the girl. Spider-Man's anger turned from his own careless mistakes to his opponent. He struggled, trying to break free. As he struggled, the girl was on the ground laughing at the sight of her captive wiggling like a worm on a hook. After a minute, she forced herself to stop laughing and put a serious look on her face. "It only fair to let you know who is going to end your life. The name's Pixy Misa." Pixy Misa put her hands together, and a small, green-glowing orb formed between her index fingers and thummbs. She yelled out, "Magical Beam," and the orb was coming toward Spider-Man growing in size and brightness.  
  
Suddenly a voice rang out from behind Peter Parker. "Pretty Home Run," and another girl jumped between Spider-Man and the orb hitting it with a pallet that had a heart on the end. The newcomer to the battle, Sasami Kawaii or Pretty Samy, donned an even more outrageous wardrobe: Pink blouse, green sleeves, and a white miniskirt. But what got Spider-Man attention was the hair. It was blue and fastened into ponytails that almost touched the ground.  
  
The orb went racing toward Pixy Misa and exploded on impact. Pixy Misa was tossed in the air. Defying the laws of physics, she came to a complete stop and teleported back on the roof. She faired quite well for someone whom thrown half a block in an explosion, only some minor scratches and a slight ringing in her ears. "You took long enough to get here Samy," said Pixy Misa. "Now I going to finish our rivalry once and for....." She stopped to listen to the sound of a dozen footsteps coming up the stairs. It was the NYPD. The fight was too intense not to be noticed by the residents in the area who have informed the police of the battle taking place above them. "How to do I face Ramia with another defeat, especially with him around?" Pixy Misa nodded her head, closed her eyes, and faded away.  
  
Pretty Samy wasn't planning to stay around all of this to the police, either. She yelled out, "Pretty Wings", and flew off. But not before she grabbed Spider-Man by the web cocoon in which he was encased in.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pretty Samy and Spider-Man landed in the park. There Pretty Samy tried freeing Parker from the webbing but was cursed at by Spider-Man.  
  
"Who do think you are putting your nose where it doesn't belong?" cursed Spider-Man.  
  
"But I was only trying to help." Sasami had a look of innocents in her pink eyes and in her voice unable to comprehend the reason for his anger.  
  
"You can help by staying out of my way you little brat." Spider-Man broke free from the web cocoon. Spider-Man's webs only last an hour before they disintegrate, and he had enough time for the webbing to weaken. He threw an angry glare at Sasami and limped toward the high-rises in order to swing home. As for Sasami, she just simply stood there in shock.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nexus of All Realities  
  
Madam Webb looked on in concern upon the realm of Earth. The plans of her and her cohort, the Watcher, depended on the cooperation of both Pretty Samy and Spider-Man. Oh to lay such burdens on someone so young as Pretty Samy and someone as buffoonish and self-centered as Spider-Man was being more than even she could take. No, she said to herself, Spider-Man will come through. He always has. This is but "a kick in the butt", a lesson in the journey called the life of Peter Parker. And Sasami, she'll eventually forgive Spider-Man's outburst. Madam Webb then saw Peter Parker as Spider-Man kicking over a newspaper stand and sending it flying across the sidewalk almost hitting an early morning jogger. It was 5 A.M. and the early editions were just coming out. Inside the busted stand was the front-page headlines that read, "SPIDER-MAN DEFEATED BY 10 YEAR OLD, RESCUED BY 10 YEAR OLD: IS SPIDER-MAN WASHED UP?" It had a photo of Pixy Misa standing over Spider-Man while tangled up in his own webbing. If she had a physical form Madam Webb would be slumped over, and her head would be hanging down by now. "All is loss," she thought.  
  
END OF PART 1  
  
Send all complements, critisms, and suggestions to weaverta@email.uah.edu.  
Especially, information and corrections about both series so I can have a more accurate story.  
  
  



	2. Part 2 : "No Need for Magical Girls"

...Before a Fall: Part 2  
A Pretty Samy/Spider-Man crossover  
  
Pretty Sammy, Misao, Ramia, Ryo-ohki, etc. belong to Pioneer/AIC.  
Spider-Man, J. Jonah Jamerson, Carnage, etc. belongs to Marvel Comics.  
Please do not sue. For those that follow Spider-man, I'm going by the comic   
book with some of the TV series. That's why Flash hasn't change by the time   
Carnage shows up.   
  
  
Part 2: No Need for Magical Girls  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New York City  
Aunt May answered the knock on the door. It was Tenchi and Sasami Kawii and Flash Thompson. Tenchi had in his hand a folder with several sheets of papers stuffed in it. "Hello Mrs. Parker. I'm Tenchi Kawaii, and I'm here to see to give Peter his homework."  
  
Aunt May welcomed them into the house. There, on the couch waiting for them was Peter. His forearms and hands had stitches where he was bitten the night before by a 'stray dog'.  
  
"Boy, Peter," said Tenchi "that must have been some dogs to have done that to you."  
  
"Knowing Parker he was mauled by a dachshund," Flash snidely remarked.   
Peter flicked at the irony of Flash's insult. He didn't need any reminder last night. Well, this is as good as of a time as any to ask Tenchi about the magical girls.  
  
"Say Tenchi. Have you heard on the news yesterday about the fight between Spider-Man and that girl Pixy Misa."  
  
Peter saw Tenchi's face turn pale despite his dark complexion. Tenchi closed his eyes and shivered. "I've met her on three occasions. None of which   
I want to remember."  
  
"I don't believe this," yelled Flash "Don't you bozos know that all propaganda made up by J. Jonah Jamerson to make Spidy look bad. NO way he could have lost to no magical girls."  
  
"Uh... Flash. Pixy Misa is pretty dangerous. I mean she..." Tenchi was silenced when Flash got into Tenchi's face again.  
  
"I SAID no magical girl could beat Spider-Man." Boys, Sasami thought to herself, no matter what age they were, they always thought they were better than girls.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day after his encounter with Misa and Samy, Peter Parker spent the whole day looking over transcripts made by Daily Bugle reporters stationed in the Far East in the hopes he could find any mention of Pixy Misa or Pretty Samy. Peter had phoned his professors at ESU and told them that he had to stay home because of bite and could not make it to class. Peter hated to lie to everyone, but he had to find Pixy Misa, defeat her, and restore his reputation as Spider-Man or what little of a reputation he had before. Parker wasn't familiar with Japan but he knew he was humiliated by the biggest joke in the superhero community: the magical girl. The badly dressed (even by superhero standard) Japanese magical girls were considered even bigger losers than the Great Lake Avengers (for those unfamiliar to Marvel Comics, the Great Lake Avengers are a superhero team of bunglers with lame powers). It was said the source of their powers were cheap dollar store jewelry, and the spells they recited was composed of phrases that made no sense. They were nothing more than little girls living in out their dreams of being some sort of princess.   
  
All those years since he first became Spider-Man trying to gain the respect and acceptance of the world went up in smoke all in one night. No! All those years since he could remember trying to gain the respect and acceptance of the world went up in smoke. Peter remembered being the school nerd and butt end of Flash Thompson's pranks, then becoming Spider-Man and believing he wouldn't be a high school loser anymore. Instead he led a hellish existence of costumed freaks, love ones like Uncle Ben and his true love Gwen Stacy dying and all for a city of ingrates with his boss J. Jonah Jamerson leading the mob that may someday lynch Spider-Man. And what little chance of being taken seriously as a superhero was lost because he was caught off guard and defeated by a magical girl. Worse, he owed his life to a magical girl also.  
  
Peter Parker caught himself in mid-thought. He OWED his life to a magical girl. Pretty Samy saved his life from Pixy Misa, and he cursed her out. He acted liked a jerk. Peter began to feel guilty for violent outburst. But then he recalled Pixy Misa said she was looking for Pretty Samy. A part of Peter Parker told him this never would have happened if Pretty Samy would have never came here. Parker's guilt vanished as fast as it appeared.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Titan  
  
In the ruins of one of cities of the devastated moon of Saturn stood three figures in the fog. One of them, an adult woman, was venting her anger and frustration on two children.  
  
"... and once again Pixy Misa makes a fool of herself by letting Pretty Samy chalk up another point for Tsunami and bringing her another step closer to the throne of Juraihelm," yells Ramia in Pixy Misa's face that looks at Ramia nonchalantly. "NO!!! I take that back. She screws up even more so than usual.   
In addition to everything I just mentioned, she brings in a complication to my plans. She alerts the local authorities and makes an enemy out of one of the local costumed psychos." Ramia then turns to Rumiya who, unlike Pixy Misa, backs away from Ramia. "And to make matters worst, none of this would have happen had a certain relative of mind brought her straight to me in the first place."  
  
"No one brings me anywhere," Misa interrupted. Ramia turns to Pixy Misa in surprise. She didn't expect this blatant defiance from Misa. "I can defeat Samy without help from anyone. So I decided to go on my own and..."  
  
Ramia met Misa's rebuke with a slap to her face. "Listen up and listen good," ordered Ramia as she held Pixy Misa by her leather blouses with one hand.   
"I want you to train Carnage in attaching a magically endowed opponent. Then I want you to assist Carnage in defeating Pretty Samy. Now if you don't, I'll change you back to Misao and leave you as Misao permanently." The defiant look on Pixy Misa's face melted off the instant Ramia mentioned leaving her as Misao with a look of fear and disgust all at the same time. Then, she turned to Rumiya who was watching and spat blood from her mouth in Rumiya's direction.   
  
Cletus Kasady stepped though the portal opened by Ramia. He looked around the new world he was in. "I LOVED what do did with the place. Think I can move to Juraihelm after I plug off what's her name," said Kasady in admiration of the destruction he saw before him.  
  
"This isn't Juraihelm," corrected Ramia, "but a territory recently acquired when the inhabitants were killed off by one of their own. "Now Pixy Misa will you teach Carnage how to attack a magical opponent."  
  
"Hey Ramia, has Pixy Misa been a bad little magical girl 'cause it looks like you just knocked the crap outta her?" asked Kasady with grin on his face. Ramia's face turned red and became twisted for second before she calmed down.   
  
"If you keep asking stupid questions, I'm going to give you stupid answers   
WITH A VOICE MAGNIFICATION SPELL!" screamed Ramia.  
  
Kasady's demonic smile melted away with the thought of going though the experience of Ramia's sound-based spells again. Kasady decided to let the matter go. Besides, it best to let Misa answers his questions and allowed Ramia to think that he's in the dark about the descent in the ranks. Kasady hated having someone pull his strings. It defeated the whole purpose of murder, the freedom it brought. He tried consoling himself by consist reminders he would be killing an innocent and gaining the alliance with a sorceress in finishing off   
Spider-Man. But now, even the thought of that was not enough to fight off the urge to gut Ramia and use her intestines for a jumprope. He was considering the possibly of having Pixy Misa as an ace up his sleeve in case Ramia try to welch on her part of the deal or if Carnage simply got tired of her. Kasady's clothing took its real form, and Kasady became Carnage.  
  
Pixy Misa looked upon her replacement, which she was certain of. She knows abandonment when she sees it. She saw it as Amano Misao from her father first and then her mother. She has hoped the abandonment would stop when she became Pixy Misa. But it didn't. Ramia has found her a new champion. And Rumiya. That coward just stood there the whole time and let Ramia manhandle her she thought to herself. It was as well. Everyone leaves me in the end thought   
Misa. Only if Spider-Man didn't interfered in the first place. It was his fault Samy wasn't defeated. Misa, then, had an ideal. "Ramia," said Pixy Misa politely, "I know a way to keep Spider-Man out of the way of your plans, with your permission, of course...."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Misa was speaking to Ramia, one of the Titans was spying on them with one of the many eavesdropping devices left over from the war. The Titan addressed his companion: a woman with reddish brown hair and green spike-shaped markings running from the base of her neck to her cheekbones on each side of her face. "My soul is revived by the comedy of these ranked amateurs of the art of intrigue."   
  
A fowl look fell on her the woman's face. "Just think. I actually thought the girl would make something of herself. It was a mistake to leave those two on their own." The woman turns to a third person, a man bound in chains that glowed red. He was dressed in a highly elaborate shirt, blue pants and red cape. His hair was parted in a V and was turning gray on the sides.   
"I'm a neglectful parent, am I not?" The man kept silent, not even looking up at the woman.   
  
"How rude of you not to answer the young woman's question," said the   
Titan, disdameful of the man's sulking. "Still unset over your abduction? You actually should be flattered. Of all the people in the universe to chose to help us fulfill our glorious cause, I would pick you."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New York City  
  
It has been two days after their first encounter, and Sasami was anxious to meet Spider-Man again. She was upset at the treatment she received from   
Spider-Man, and she wanted answers. And it wouldn'tt be long. Sasami, as Pretty Sammy, was the firescape of a building that he would pass by on his patrols or that was what Tenchi told her. He said he saw Spider-Man twice before in that location. Sammy already came there yesterday and didn't see him.  
  
"Forget it Sasami, he's not even worth it," said Ryo-ohki. He was asleep when the incident took placed. Sasami was watching a late night movie when she heard the screams on the other side of street. Ryo-ohki wished he hadn't decided on letting Sasami keeping the baton herself. She should have woke him up instead of going to battle with Pixy Misa without at least telling him.  
  
"But I have to know why he was so upset with me," replied Sammy.  
  
"Listen Samy, I've heard some bad things about him, like he's really a criminal."  
  
"He was in a fight with Pixy Misa. That must mean we're on the same side."  
  
Ryo-ohki had no answer to rebuke Sasami's argument. He just felt like killing the wall-crawler for speaking to Sasami in such a manner. Then Ryo-ohki caught sight of him. He was a block away swinging ten stories high on gossamer webs running down the surrounding skyscrapers. Ryo-ohki tapped Sasami on the legs pointed in Spider-Man's direction when Sammy looked down at him. Spider-Man swung onto the firescape where Pretty Sammy and Ryo-okhi were waiting. Parker was staring down at Sammy. Sasami could tell that Spider-Man's ego was bruised and that he wanted to redeem himself. She could feel his emotions.   
There was some distasteful to Spider-Man about being involved with not just Pixy Misa but her as well. She would not probe any further into Spider-Man's minds than his emotional state and not use her powers for eavesdropping into his thoughts. Besides, she wants Spider-Man to explain himself to her.  
  
"Well, well, well," Spider-Man said. "We still haven't learned not to butt-in other peoples business."  
  
"Pixy Misa is my problem, not yours. So who's the one butting-in other people's business, now?" retorted Sammy.  
  
"Since you brought Pixy Misa here, she's become my problem."  
  
"What do mean 'I brought Pixy Misa here'?"  
  
"She said she was here to end your rivalry her"  
  
"I can't help it if Pixy Misa followed me here to New York City to pick a fight with me. If you want someone to blame for Pixy Misa, then blame Ramia."  
  
This intrigued Spider-Man to discover that there is a third party involved. He decided to question Sasami about Ramia.   
  
"Who's Ramia, and what does she has to do with Pixy Misa?"  
  
"She's a sorceress from the planet Juraihelm. I can't prove it, but she's trying to keep its chosen queen Tsunami from taking the throne. Tsunami chose me to be her champion on Earth so she can prove that she is worthy of the throne. Ramia must have sent Pixy Misa to make trouble so she can be chosen queen instead."  
  
"So let me get this straight: Tsunami and Ramia are using Earth as a battlefield and almost killing innocent people like that security guard the night before last just for some stupid test."  
  
Ryo-ohki's temper suddenly flared upon hearing the accusation, and he could no longer be silent. "You're twisting all of the facts. Pretty Samy was given her powers to make the Earth a better place. It was Ramia and Pixy Misa that turned this into a war."  
  
Spider-Man jumped back at disbelief and looked down at Ryo-ohki. "Is it possible? Did that rabbit... err...."  
  
"Cabbit. I'm a cabbit."  
  
"I don't believe it. These magical girl animal sidekicks really do talk, and I thought it was just a rumor. Just like the ones that said you get your powers from cheap jewelry and wear gaudy outfit." Spider-Man's last words got Samy's attention. He got two out of three of his insults right. Was it the fact that she was a magical girl has to do with the ill feeling between Spider-  
Man and her?   
  
"Listen Samy, I don't need you and your friend Misa destroying what little of a reputation that I have left. So why don't you stop playing superhero for once and let me deal with Pixy Misa. Face it Samy, you, Misa, and the rest of you magical girls are just comic relief to anyone outside of Japan and over   
12." Spider-Man stood up and tapped Samy on the back and said, "But if it makes you feel any better, when you're older, you can make a great magician at kids' birthday parties. You even have the rabbit for the hat trick. Well, you can pass him off as a rabbit."  
  
Samy knocked Spider-Man's hand off her back and gave him an angry glance.  
"So that's it. You think you're better than I all because I'm a magical girl.   
Just remember who it was that saved your life, who fought and defeated Pixy Misa before, and who going to beat her again and show you that I'm just as much of a hero as you," Samy swore as she pointed and waved her baton at Spider-Man. She turned around and stormed down the firescape with Ryo-ohki, never noticing the tracking device shaped like a spider on her back...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Peter Parker chuckled to himself. It was easy to plant a spider-tracer on the kid. All he has to do now is to follow the signal on his GPS positioner and and find her base of operations. And since Pixy Misa is looking for Pretty Samy he may get lucky and find her. He removed the GPS positioner from his belt which has the appearance of a palmtop. Its screen gave distance, direction, and the coordinates of the tracer. The spider-tracer was accurate enough so that he would not need to follow Pretty Samy. He looked at the blimp on the tracker's screen for a few minutes before it disappeared. "She found the spider-tracer," he thought to himself. Spider-Man called up the last location of tracer signal and swung two blocks away to an alley. Spider-Man looked around for a crushed spider-tracer but found none. "There were no man-hole covers to lead underground to shield the tracer, and it wouldn't have stopped transmitting unless destroyed. She may be able to teleport like Pixy Misa." Then something caught Peter's attention. The building across the street was the same building where he first met the magical girls. "It was no coincidence that the tracer's signal led me here," Spider-Man mumbled to himself. With no other leads to go on, he began searching the area from above for the next hour before giving up.   
He began heading back home all the while being observed in Ramia's enchanted mirror.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sasami hid in the alley next to her apartment. There, she engulfed in an aura of light that transformed her Pretty Samy uniform into her regular clothes. "Maybe I should stay like this," Sasami lamented to her feeling of frustration.  
  
"You shouldn't pay attention to jerks like him," argued Ryo-ohki.  
  
"Why not, if that's the way the world feels about magical girls like me. Besides, I didn't want to be Pretty Samy anyway."  
  
"Besides, I thought you were going to show Spider-Man that you're just as good as he is." Ryo-ohki began getting thought of taking his humanoid form and educating Spider-Man on proper etiquette by beating it in his head.   
  
"I will capture Pixy Misa and make him eat every work he said about magical girls, but after that..."  
  
"You're going to quit?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Listen, Sasami. Of all the people on Earth, Tsunami chose you to be her champion, and she did so because of your kind heart. On Juraihelm, that's more important than the size of your chest and biceps, which seems to be the other way around on this world. Just remember, the world needs you here and now to make it a better place whether it knows it or not."  
  
Ryo-ohki's pep talk had only a nominal effect on Sasami, but she forced a smile on her face anyway. She bent down and picked Ryo-ohki up. "Thank you Ryo-ohki," she said while patting his head. Ryo-ohki knew that he didn't convince Sasami to continue to be Pretty Samy. He only hoped that Sasami would calm down in a little while and forget what Spider-Man said to her. Although no one could blame her for quitting, Ryo-ohki thought to himself, especially if the world didn't even care if you risk your life trying to defend it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Peter Parker returned from the grocery store with the items his Aunt May sent for in two plastic bags in his hands. As he walked in the door, he heard crying coming from the living room. There, sitting on Aunt May's lap, was a blond haired girl, about 10 or 11, in an old, slightly soiled yellow dress. She buried her head in Aunt May's shoulder weeping. The girl lifted her head up and looked directly at Peter. He dropped the groceries in shock. Although when he saw her face it was night, the girl looked like Pixy Misa.  
  
"Please don't let it be her," Peter prayed in his mind. He stared at the weeping child in sheer terror, but not for himself, but for his elderly aunt. It was his Aunt May's life that was in danger. It was always Peter Parker's greatest fear: the enemies of Spider-Man would find out who he really was, and it would be his friends and family that would pay the price. He looked on at Aunt May and the young girl who threw a quick glance at Peter.  
  
"Peter, her name is Misao. She's been living alone since her parents left her two years ago," said Aunt May.  
  
Peter asked, "Eh...Aunt May, don't you think it's better for..."  
  
"Misao, dear," corrected Aunt May.  
  
"Yeah, Misao. Don't you think Misao would be better off at the shelter? Let me call the police and..."  
  
The girl screamed, "No, if you call the police, I'll runaway." Aunt May patted her on the back of her head and tighten her hold on her.   
  
"Don't worry, Misao. No one is going to take you away," she said trying to calm Misao.  
  
Misao stopped crying after a few minutes. Aunt May put her off her lap and took Peter to the kitchen to talk to him about their new houseguest. "Peter, I know we're suppose to take her to the shelter, but she says they abused her there."  
  
Peter retorted, "I don't think she's being abused."  
  
"Whether she is or not, she needs a place to stay, and she asked to stay here. Let her stay for a few days and gain her trust. Then, we'll call the police. Peter, you're not afraid of that little girl are you."  
  
Peter realized that he was pacing around the room, his voice was stressed, and he was sweating. "You heard on the news about those kids killing people." Peter leaned into the doorway and peeked into the living room to check on Misao.   
She wasn't there. Peter turned to his aunt and said, "Misao's gone."  
  
"She only went to your room to get one of your shirts to sleep in."  
  
"I'll go up there to help her find one."  
  
"I'm glad you're doing something nice for Misao."  
  
Peter walked up the stairs but ran down the hall once he was sure he was out of sight of Aunt May. When he opened the door to his room, he was shocked at the sight of the blond runaway wearing the shirt to his Spider-Man costume.   
The sleeves were too long for her arms, and the end of the sleeves hung loose as she held up her arms along her side and turned to the left and right posing for Peter.  
  
"Aunt May said I could sleep in one of your shirts, and I found this nice pair of pajamas in your draw," taunted the girl. Peter saw the same condescending look on the girl's face that he saw on Pixy Misa's. "Oh, look!   
Your pajamas come with a nightcap." Misao, a.k.a. Pixy Misa, pulled the Spider-Man mask over her face. Peter snatched the mask off of her. "Now you behave Petey or I'll tell Aunt May, and while I'm at it, I'll invite all your friends like Carnage here and let'em see just who Spider-Man really is."  
  
End of Part 2  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Send all criticism and suggestion to weaver_sas@yahoo.com or weaverta@email.uah.edu . Also, if I make some sort of mistake about a character or event, tell me also.   
  
  
  



	3. Part 3 : "No Need for Quality Time"

...Before a Fall part 3  
Timothy Alan Weaver  
weaverta@email.uah.edu  
"No Need for Quality Time"  
Synopsis: Pixy Misa spends some quality time with the Parkers even if Peter doesn't want her to.  
  
"Pretty Samy" is owned by Pioneer and AIC, and "Amazing Spider-Man" is owned by Marvel. If you sue, you'll lose money cause I'm broke.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
New York City  
  
Peter Parker leaned against the wall tapping his foot waiting impatiently for Pixy Misa to come out the dressing room. He had a sour look on his face. Pixy Misa told Aunt May she didn't have any more clothes than the one she came in, and Aunt May wanted Peter to take her to get a new wardrobe. Peter saw Misa peaking out of the dressing room door. "Peter" she called to him. She opened the dressing room door sporting a pair of designer jeans and a shirt that exposed her belly button. She strutted out of the dressing room doing a catwalk imitating a fashion model going down the runway. She turns to Peter and asked him, "Well, what do think? Is this sheik or what?"  
  
Peter took a deep breath and sighed frustrated with Pixy Misa. "I don't know about sheik, but could you at least pretend to be modest and wear clothes that actually leads something to the imagination? Besides, Aunt May will just make me take it back."  
  
"Uggh!! You're so boring! I swear if someone told me you were a superhero, and I didn't already know..." Peter put his hand on Pixy Misa's mouth. Misa put her hand on the top of her head laughing at her absent-mindedness. "Oops, sorry Petey. I totally forgot about our little secret. I won't tell if you get me two shirts. The one I picked and one for Aunt May to see me wear."  
  
She going to take me for every dime I got in addition to any other plans she had for me, Spider-Man thought. All of a sudden, Peter noticed Pixy Misa heading over the Tommy Hilfiger section of the store. She was waving her hand, gesturing Peter to come over. Peter took out his wallet, and bid his money a tearful goodbye.  
  
Peter and Pixy Misa boarded the public bus to go home and were accompanied by bags of clothes for "Misao". Peter took a peak into his wallet and cringed at the beating it was taking from Pixy Misa's extravagant tastes. Not even two hours at the mail and Pixy Misa already swandered Peter's meager college funds of $500. They first went to JCPennies to buy Pixy Misa some new clothes. She spent an hour trying clothes on. When she was finished trying on clothes, she made Peter buy a total of six sets of Tommy Hilfiger clothes and two designer dresses for her. She then made Peter buy her a few of the newest CD's or would have but the store didn't have any Japanese pop CD's. They went to an expensive restaurant, and Misa had a steak dinner there. Peter felt the bus stopping and looked out of the window. The bus pulled up to their stop. Pixy Misa stepped out of the bus followed by Peter who was almost completely hidden behind the mound of bags.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How does this look Aunt May?" Pixy Misa turned side-to-side sporting her Hilfiger clothes. Aunt May examined the shirt and pants to see if fit properly.   
  
"Don't you think she looks adorable in her new clothes, Peter?" asked Aunt May.  
  
Peter was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and his elbows on the coffee table. "She's as cute as a button, Aunt May."   
  
Pixy Misa frowned and sighed. "Aunt May, can I go ahead and hang up my clothes now? I'm a little tired now."  
  
Aunt May looked at the clock. It was 10 minute till 11 PM. She noticed that Misa had bags under her eyes. "Well, I guess you had a busy day. Go straight to bed, Misao." Pixy Misa nodded her head and went upstairs.  
  
Peter sat up and walked over to Aunt May. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently massaging it. "Aunt May, I still think..."  
  
"My answer is still no," said Aunt May sternly.  
  
"But Aunt May, we could get in a lot of trouble keeping her. What if her parents are looking for her? We're only making things worse letting her stay here. And I mean trouble with the law."  
  
"Peter, first off you worry too much. And secondly, I can tell by the sound of her voice that her parents don't care whether she's missing, hurt, or dead or at least that what she thinks. My decision is finally."  
  
Peter gritted his teeth in anger. How dare that prepubescent tart take advantage of my aunt's kindness! Peter started to go up the stairs when he saw waiting at the top of the stairs for him. Pixy Misa stared at Peter in glaring anger. Her hands were on her waist.  
  
"I'll let you off the hook for that one," said Pixy Misa. "But the next time you try that stunt, I'll make you regret it."  
  
Peter hit himself on the head. "Nice going, 'Web head'; want to get Aunt May killed."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!" The alarm clock did its daily duty in waking up its owner much to Peter's dismay. Peter stumped out of the bed with a blanket draped over his shoulders. He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror of the medicine cabinet. He combed his hair and wiped off some dried-up drool running from his mouth with his hand. He then brushed his teeth and washed his face in the sink. He went back to his room and threw on some clothes he had set to the side last night. Peter started to go downstairs when Aunt May called for him.  
  
"Not so fast, Peter." Aunt May was getting a carton of eggs and some bacon out of the refrigerator.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Peter.  
  
"I just don't want you running out the door without a decent meal. It's been ages since I remember you eating anything cooked."  
  
"I wasn't going anywhere, Aunt May. I just wanted to check the weather on morning news."  
  
"Well, before you do, could you be a dear and wake up Misao. I don't know what to fix her; you know she being an oriental and all."  
  
"Sure, Aunt May."  
  
Peter crept into Pixy Misa's room and to her bed. Pixy Misa had her head under the covers. Peter gently gripped the top of the sheet. Then he suddenly pulled the sheet off of her and screamed, "MISAO!!! RISE AND SHIIINEE!!! IT TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!!"  
  
Misa yelped out a shriek and set up in bed. "What the h#@l do you think you're doing!"  
  
Peter innocently replied, "But Aunt May told me to get you up. She wants to know what kind of food you eat for breakfast."  
  
"I can cook for myself, Pety." Pixy Misa stumbled out the bed in much the same manner as Peter. She turned to Peter and said, "Mind getting lost. I need to change clothes, and no peeking. I know you dateless geeks will get a look at any undressed girl when the opportunity comes." Peter ignored that last statement and strolled out of the door.  
  
A few minutes later, Pixy Misa came into the kitchen. She had on a light blue dress and white sandaled shoes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a white braid decorated with pink and red hearts. "You wanted to see me, Aunt May?"  
  
Aunt May had set on the table a carton of eggs, bacon, pancake mix, and a can of oven biscuits. "I want to know what you want for breakfast."  
  
Pixy Misa pointed to the contents on the table. "I'll have what you and Peter are eating."  
  
"Are you sure, Misao? Don't you want some Chinese food? You don't have to have what we're eating."  
  
Misa held her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh. "I'm Japanese, Aunt May, and we eat a lot of American food."  
  
"Oh good."  
  
"Can I help you in the kitchen? I like to cook."  
  
"You can cook, Misao?"  
  
Pixy Misa sighed. "Yeah. I've had a lot of practice." Pixy Misa opened up the egg carton. "How many eggs for you and Pety?"  
  
"About six for us both."   
  
Pixy Misa cracked open three eggs for Aunt May who wanted her eggs scrambled. She was stirring them in a bowl. Meanwhile, Aunt May was putting two pans with bacon and biscuits inside the oven. "Misao?"  
  
"Yes, Aunt May."  
  
"When, I asked you could you cook, you sounded a little depressed. Why?"  
  
"It just that I had to learn how to cook for myself. Mom and Dad are never at home, and I got tired of frozen dinners so I took some recipes from a cook book."  
  
Aunt May placed her hand on Misa's right shoulder and started massaging it. "Maybe you should let me finish up breakfast."  
  
Pixy Misa turned her head and looked up at Aunt May. "No, I'll be ok. I want to help you to cook. Besides, it I don't help you cook, I'll have to help Pety wash the dishes."  
  
"Lazy child," Aunt May chuckled, "you have to clean up your messes in the kitchen so it can be ready to be used again."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Peter was in the middle of washing the pancake batter off a bowl when he heard a beeping noise. Peter checked the tracker. Sure enough, it was. A smile ran across his face. He was too desperate to care where his salvation came from. The stigmatism of being saved by a magical girl was out weighed by the safety of his aunt. He took two deeps breaths to relax him. Peter didn't want to give Pixy Misa any hints that there was something wrong, so he calmly walked up the stairs into his room where he put on his Spider-Man costume and put on his regular clothes over his superhero costume. Peter decided to out the front door as to not raise suspicions. His hand was on the doorknob when Pixy Misa called out to him.  
  
"Hey, Pety, where you're going?" Pixy Misa and Aunt May were sitting on the couch with a big black hardcover book between them.  
  
"I got a page from Dr. Connors. Jackie called in sick, and he needs someone to take her place. You don't mind if I leave do you?"  
  
"Now wait a second, Peter," Pixy Misa replied, "I think I would like to come too. You did promise to take me to see where you go to college."  
  
Peter cursed in his mind. Misa isn't going to let him go unescorted. If she comes with me and finds out that Dr. Connors didn't page me, I'm finish, Peter fretted.   
  
"Now, Misao, Peter can take you to the college another time. You should let him go on to work. Besides, I just started showing you the pictures." Pixy Misa looked at Peter who was acting antsy fidgeting with his hand around the doorknob and then back at Aunt May. "Alright, Pety. You can go on without me."   
  
Peter ran out of the house and into an alley. Peter looked around to make sure no one could see him. He scaled the walls of the building and pulled off his street clothes and put them on the roof. He looked at his tracking device that was pointing northwest. Spider-Man shot a web and swung in that direction.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spider-Man was quietly sitting on the guide rails on the roof of the building where he put his clothes. He pulled off his mask and stared at it. "Struck out this time, Spidey." He wasn't able to find Pretty Samy. As before, he lost the signal coming from the spider-tracer. Peter walked to the spot where he placed his clothes but found that they was no longer there. In their place was a note.  
  
The note read, "Funny thing happened today. I called your school and asked for Dr. Connors. The secretary for his department said he wasn't in that day.  
Signed,  
Pixy Misa   
  
P.S. If you want your clothes, you have to ask me."  
  
When Peter read the contents of the letter, he fell to his knees and hit the roof with his fist making a loud cracking nose and leaving a square dent in it. Spider-Man put back on his mask and swung to a telephone booth. He pulled back his mask enough to uncover his mouth and called to his house.  
  
"Hello," said Pixy Misa.  
  
"Tell me what you did with my clothes," demanded Peter.  
  
"Punishing you for sneaking off. You know you're on a tight leash. What were you trying to do anyway, tell Pretty Samy where I am?"  
  
Spider-Man had to come up with a good excuse or else Pixy Misa would rat him out. Then, he remembered what he usually did as Spider-Man. "I get a little cash for being Spider-Man."  
  
"You have to do better than that mon ami, I know you superhero types don't get paid for your work."  
  
"Check the 'Daily Bugle' for any article with Spider-Man in it, and you'll see my name as the photographer."  
  
"That doesn't sound too honest for a superhero too take photos of himself and make money from it."  
  
"Hey, I have to make a living somehow, Misa. Now can I have back my clothes?"  
  
"I'll put them where I found it. This is your last warning. Next time, I give that old man at the 'Bugle' a call and tell him all those pictures you took were all self-portraits. I'm sure he would happy to hear that."  
  
About an hour later, Pixy Misa went behind the dumpster with a pile of clothes for Peter. Spider-Man changed back into his street clothes and became his true self. Peter knocked on the door was greeted by Aunt May.  
  
"How nice that you got of work so early today," said Aunt May.  
  
"It was a slow day, so Doc Connors let everyone go," Peter explained. Out of the corner of his eye, Peter caught a glimpse of Pixy Misa with that large black book again. "What book is that, Aunt May?"  
  
"Why Peter, that's our family album. I was showing it to Misao."  
  
"Yeah, Aunt May showing me all of her high school pictures when she and Uncle Ben was dating."  
  
It was bad enough that Pixy Misa's trying to butter up to Aunt May, Peter thought, but now she's got the nerve to mention Uncle Ben. He was infuriated to see Aunt May gleefully pointing to each picture and explaining the circumstances that they were taken from while Misa's pretending to enjoy herself. He stomped out of the room before he exploded and lost his temper in front of Aunt May.  
  
"Wait up, Petey." Pixy Misa came from behind Peter and got in front him impeding his way. "Why are you so ticked off?"  
  
"Maybe, it has something to do with 1). Leaving me stranded outside for an hour and 2). Pretending to like Aunt May."  
  
"Well, well, well, aren't we the jealous type. You can't stand to see someone else get Aunt May's attention. That's it isn't it."  
  
"No, it's you taking advantage of Aunt May's feelings."  
  
"Sure, Petey. Whatever you say."  
  
End of Part 3  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please send C and C to weaver_sas@yahoo.com or weaverta@email.uah.edu  



	4. Part 4 : "No Need for Conspiracies"

...Before a Fall: Part 4 "No Need for Conspiracies"  
Timothy Alan Weaver  
weaverta@email.uah.edu  
Synopsis: Peter Parker is still under house arrest by Pixy Misa, and Ramia plans out the demise of the Magical Girls  
  
OK folks, here's the legal stuff. "Mahou Shoujo Pretty Samy" and all of the characters in it are owned by AIC and Pioneer. "The Amazing Spider-Man" and all of the characters in it are owned by Marvel Comics. This is no attempt to cash in on your work and all done in fun. So please don't sue.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New York City  
  
It was six in the evening when Sasami paid a visit to Misao and Ms. Amano. She had with her a family meal from a local fried chicken place. She felt guilty abandoning Misao to look for Misa and wanted to make it up to her by giving Misao and her mother a meal. Misao and her mother stay in a separate room from Sasami's family. Ms. Amano said it felt a little crowded sharing an apartment with Chihiro, Sasami, and Tenchi, and she wanted to get a separate room. She looked a little weird when she said that; as if she was in a daze. Chihiro and Sasami dismissed as jet lag. Sasami pressed the doorbell button. She waited a few seconds for an answer but didn't receive one. She was about to ring the doorbell again when Ms. Amano opened the door. She still had that vacant look in her face.  
  
"What do what want, Sasami?" asked Ms. Amano.  
  
"I sorry Ms. Amano," Sasami apologized "that I've haven't been to see Misao. I've been busy helping Tenchi with his homework." Sasami winced. Was that the best excuse you could come up with, stupid, Sasami thought. "I wanted to make up for lost time by giving her some gaijan food to try. We can all eat it together."  
  
"Absolutely not," Ms. Amano commanded. "Misao is sick, and this time she's contagious. I don't want you to get sick."  
  
"But I'll be careful, Ms. Amano..."  
  
"I SAID 'NO'!" Ms. Amano slammed the door shut.  
  
Sasami knocked on the door again. "You forgot the fried chicken." Ms. Amano reached from out of the room and took the food. She shut the door and thanked her for the food. Sasami hung her head down and walked away. Sasami looked like she was on the verge of crying. She had missed a chance to spend time with her friend, and now her friend was sick, but this time she couldn't be with her. Well, there was no use fighting it, she thought. She started walking back to her apartment when she saw a young boy leaning against the wall next to the stairway. "Ryo-ohki, what you doing here, and in human form?"  
  
Ryo-ohki straightened up, no longer leaning against the wall. "I'm been waiting for you, and they don't let pets in the building so I had to take my true form to get around. You probably want to go look for Pixy Misa, now that you can't stay with Misao." Ryo-ohki hoped that she would forget the whole matter if got to spend some time with Misao. Sasami nodded her head. She looked back at Misao's room looking worried. She wondered what her friend would do without by her side.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Peter Parker was standing in the doorway watching Aunt May and Pixy Misa cooking in the kitchen. Aunt May took some pieces of chicken and put them in the microwave. She set the microwave on defrost and the timer for ten minutes. While Aunt May was defrosting the kitchen, Pixy Misa was getting out a pan from under the sink. Aunt May gave Misa a roll of aluminum foil. "Cover the pan with this so you don't have so much trouble washing it after dinner, okay." Pixy Misa nodded her head.  
  
"Pixy Misa sure keeps her hostages close to her," Parker lamented to himself. Pixy Misa had been at Aunt May's side for the past three days. She hasn't shown any sign she was going to do any differently in the near future. No matter what, Pixy Misa was within ten feet of Aunt May. Why fight Spider-Man when its so much easier keeping tabs on Peter Parker's aunt.  
  
"Peter," screamed a voice. Peter snapped out of his intermission.  
  
"Peter," said Misa who was frowning at Peter, "Aunt May was talking to you."  
  
"Sorry, Aunt May" Peter apologized. "What is that you need?"  
  
Aunt May replied, "We're out of chicken seasoning. Could you be a dear and buy some?"  
  
"Sure, Aunt May. But could Pixy Mi.. er I meant Misao could with me."  
  
"Misao, you don't mind going with Peter to the grocery store do you?"  
  
Pixy Misa smiled at Aunt May, "Of course not Aunt May. Pety might forget if I don't go."   
  
Peter shuddered when Misa called His aunt "Aunt May". But it wasn't out of jealousy that made him disgusted. He was angry that Pixy Misa would use Aunt May to blackmail him. He forced a smile on his face and took Misa by the hand and walked out of the house. They took the bus to the store. Pixy Misa looked around the store for a minute and pulled Parker to the side and pointed to the tobacco product section of the store, "I need you to buy me a pack of cigarettes."  
  
Peter replied, " What is wrong with you? You're too young to smoke."  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't ask you do something so immoral as buying cigarettes for a minor. " Peter was quite surprised. Could it be that his blackmailer has grown a conscious? "I know Spider-Man wouldn't do something like that. Peter Parker would but not Spider-Man. Isn't that right, Spidy."  
  
I guess she doesn't have a conscious, thought Peter. "I'm actually would like to buy you some smokes. Maybe you'll get lung cancer and died."  
  
"Just buy them."  
  
Peter went inside and asked for the cheapest pack they had. The cashier asked for some I.D. Peter gave her his student I.D. Once she looked at it, she gave it back to Peter and pointed to a sign that said "MUST BE 19 YEARS OR OLDER TO PURCHASE ANY TOBACCO PRODUCT", and the cashier said, "and not a day before your 19th birthday." Peter explained the situation to her. Misa frowned upon hearing this.  
  
"You still own me a pack. You can pick me up one from a vending machine," said Misa.  
  
A beeping nose came from Peter's pocket.  
  
"Peter!" said Pixy Misa. "Could you PLEASE turn off that dang beeper?"  
  
Peter fiddled around with the spider tracker inside of his pocket. He switched it off, knowing full well that Pixy Misa wasn't going to let him go.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sasami, can we go home now? It's almost sunset and Chirio's is starting to worry about you. This is New York City. It's as large as Tokyo," protested Ryo-ohki as he was perched on top of Samy's back. Sasami responded with a shush as she flew around looking for Pixy Misa.  
  
Sasami replied, "I know this is New York City, and it's got millions of people here, but we can find her here if we look hard enough."  
  
"I think this job is too big for us."  
  
"Yeah, Ryo-ohki, it's too rough for a magical girl. We need to let the REAL SUPERHEROS handle the bad guys here. Whose side are you on anyway?"  
  
"Yours Sasami. But you need to calm down and not get into a fight with Spider-Man on your mind. You're letting this get to you. I mean, you just snapped at me on the assumption I was questioning your abilities. You saved the whole world from that computer guy. I don't think Bugboy could of done the same thing even with a whole army at his side. Why you want to prove your worth to him is beyond me?"  
  
"It's not just him it's..." Sasami became silent for a second when she heard gunshots. She looked down hoping it was Pixy Misa but was instead a car chase. "Why now? Why not after we find Pixy Misa?" Samy swooped down towards the high-speed chase."  
  
Panic erupted in the street as a suped-up black van flew down the road at 100 mph while being chased by four squad cars. Pedestrians screamed while trying to get out of the way of the modern-day desperadoes that were fleeing the scene of a jewelry heist. The robbers made a sharp turn into a narrow two-way street with the four squad cars in pursuit. Suddenly, the lead squad car began to swerve out of control. The driver hit the emergency blinkers and put on the brakes. He hit a parked car along the curve and blocked the way for the other three squad cars.  
  
Inside the getaway van, the leader of the group, a tall muscular man with pale skin and hair wearing a black leather suit, turned the driver, who was in a ski mask and military fatigues, and congratulated him.  
  
"I have to hand it to you, Hank, I didn't think your brother-in-law would be able to get his buddies off our rear ends," he said. The other two thugs, who also wore ski masks and military fatigues, complimented him over his use of connections in the police force.  
  
The driver commented, "Well, Tombstone, Mom told my sister he was no-good even if he was a cop. We just give him a cut of the loot, and he'll make sure the police won't get on our tails."  
  
"Yeah, but can your brother-in-law save you from me," called out a voice from behind them. The driver brought the van to an abrupt halt and all four crooks turned their heads to see a young girl lying on the floor face first into a bag of jewelry. She got up, brushed herself off, and spit out some precious stones from her mouth. She then picked up a weird-looking cat from out of the lap of one of the thugs in the back. "How dare you corrupt law enforcement so you can steal from hard working people. The mahou shoujo Pretty Samy will not stand for this."  
  
The thugs just stood them for a minute staring in disbelief at Pretty Samy for a minute. Their eyes were wide open and looked like saucers, and their mouths were opened almost drooling at the shock of this strange looking child which suddenly appeared in the band. Then a barely noticeable noise was coming from the mouth of the thug on the left. He made the same noise again, but this time it was a little louder. Finally, the thug no longer restrained himself, and started laughing. The thug on the right and the one in the driver's seat were letting themselves go and falling on the floor laughing too hysterically to stand up.  
  
"I'm serious. I'm here to stop you from robbing anymore stores and throw you in jail," Samy protested. But the only response she got from the thugs was more hysterical laughter. She wanted a serious response from the thugs. Unfortunately, she got her wish when she felt someone dragging her out of the band by her pigtails.  
  
She was looking face-to-face to Tombstone (partially because he pulled her hair back). "You little s^&t," was Tombstone's only words to Pretty Samy before throwing her into the window of a nearby building. The inside of the store was cascaded with shards of broken glass flying inside the building hitting one of its occupants. Sasami stood up in a slight daze thanking the Lord above that she had a magic barrier surrounding her. She casted the spell "Pretty First Aid" on the innocent bystander that were cut by the flying glass. She stepped out of the broken window, raised her baton preparing to smite the man that just tried to make her a part of the building and began chanting the magical phrase. "Pretty Coquet..." cried Pretty Samy before she was rudely interrupted by Tombstone's left hook. She got back and tried the spell again. "Pretty Coq..." before Tombstone kicked her in the gut. "No wonder why they call him Tombstone," thought Sasami to herself. "His fists feel like a slab of marble slamming into me."   
  
"I thought you wasn't to stand for me robbing hard working people little girl," Tombstone taunted Samy as she was scrawled all over the floor beaten and bruised. Tombstone spat on her and pulled his foot back to kick Samy when something from behind him grab his foot. Tombstone lost his balance and hit the ground. He turns to see what looked like to him a mutant boy with long, furry ears and a jewel in his forehead. The boy raised his hand pointing it at Tombstone. A ring around his arm filled with energy and fired at Tombstone's chest. The destructive energy only managed to knock the mob boss back a foot or two. Tombstone kicked the boy in the face with the bottom of his foot and set him flying across the street. Tombstone started walking towards him when he hears someone saying, "Pretty Coquettish Bomber." All that Tombstone saw was a giant pink heart with his name on it. Magical sparkles were all that occupied the space that Tombstone was standing in.  
  
Pretty Samy ran over to Ryo-ohki and helped him up. On his face was the imprint of Tombstone's boot. "Are you okay?" asked Ryo-ohki.  
  
"I'm fine," Sasami lied. She surveyed the area looking for Tombstone's accomplishes which fled in the getaway band once they saw what happen to their boss. Sasami saw a crowd of people gathered around the scene of the fight laughing and pointing at her.  
  
A little boy pointed to her and cried out, "Go home Sailor Moon and leave crime fighting to the real superheroes." Not now, thought Ryo-ohki. He just barely gets Sasami to turn to Pretty Samy as it is without people jeering at her.  
  
Sasami yelled, "I'm not Sailor Moon. My name Pretty Samy."  
  
The crowd wasn't paying attention to anything she said. One of the people in the crowd, an old woman turned to her right to an elderly man and said, "Honey, is that that Tuxedo Mask guy that always hangs out with Sailor Moon?"  
  
"It can't be him. He doesn't even have a top hat let alone a penguin suit on."  
  
A teenage girl standing by the old couple, their granddaughter, commented to everyone, "Well, he needs a top hat on to hide that bad haircut of his." Even more people started laughing and pointing at the two circus sideshow freaks.  
  
"Yeah, Sue," snickered a pimple-faced red-haired boy. "He does need a top hat on to hide that hair do of his." Ryo-ohki self-consciously began to feel the top of his head wondering what was wrong with his hair.  
  
A man standing by the side said, "he also needs a hat to hide those ears and birthmark on his forehead. Man, these mutants look weirder and weirder each day."  
  
"Samy, let's go. We got to for Pixy Misa," Ryo-ohki spat while looking at the crowd.  
  
"I thought you said..."  
  
"I was wrong, and you were right, Samy. Let's make them eat every word they said."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Peter Parker sprayed the room down in air freshener while fanning the spoke out of the window. "Misao" finally managed to get her a pack of cigarettes. "Couldn't you do this somewhere else since Aunt May or me doesn't smoke." The smoke didn't bother Peter. He was use to tobacco smoke since working for J. Johan Jamerson who was notorious for his cheap cigars. He was more concerned that Aunt May would smell it.   
  
Misa blew smoke in Peter's face. "You do now if she asked." Misa then started coughing.  
  
"Alright, Pixy Misa. You had your fun. Now tell me what you're doing here."  
  
"All you need to know is at a certain day. You're going to take a short vacation from that dreaded job of yours long enough for me and a friend of mine to teach Samy a lesson."  
  
"No!" thought Peter. "That little girl is going to get killed. And it maybe my fault." Peter felt sick to his stomach. It was an old familiar friend: guilt. He cringed to the memory of the last time he felt the pit of his stomach protesting to his vanity and foolish pride. Worse. Someone else paid the ultimate price for Peter's sin, and it looked as if history would repeat itself. Peter then heard the door being unlocked. Aunt May found out about Misao's bad habit despite Peter's best efforts.  
  
"Misao. What do you call yourself doing?" Aunt May shouted. Not giving Pixy Misa a chance to answer back, Aunt May grabbed her by the ears leading her out the door and into the hallway. Peter panicked and tried to get Misa away from his aunt out of fear the magical girl wouldn't tolerate being spanked.  
  
"Aunt May let me take of this." Peter was sweating, and his voice was stressed.  
  
"You mean like standing there and doing nothing."  
  
"You were the one who said not to upset her."  
  
"I didn't mean let her run while. If she lives under this roof, she'll live by the rules as everyone else. No one is allowed to smoke her, especially young girls." Aunt May took her to her room and locked the door behind her. Peter heard Aunt May's hand up against Misa's gluttous maximus and ouch's. Peter knew Pixy Misa was going to kill his aunt for sure. He pulled out his Spider-Man mask when he realized the whole time he didn't feel his spider sense. It should of went off when Aunt May decided to the lay the law down on Pixy Misa. Peter Parker decided to trust his spider sense and wait and see what happens. Aunt May walked out of the room, and pulled Peter's ear in a likewise manner to the way she did Pixy Misa's ear.  
  
"Do something useful once in raising Misao and make sure her nose stays in that corner until I come back. I have to pick up groceries." To Peter's amazement, Misa was standing nose to the corner. He feared the little brat would do bodily harm to his elderly aunt. He strolled over to a chair and set it next to Pixy Misa. He set down and getting himself comfortable for her interrogation. "Pixy Misa, why didn't you..."  
  
"What sort of animal you take me for Spider-Man. I wouldn't hurt your aunt."  
  
"You're planning to kill Pretty Samy aren't you?" Spider-Man rebutted. "That made me think you could do the same to my aunt."  
  
"We don't need to kill Samy to complete our goal. We only need to humiliate her enough to disqualify Tsunami. We know that Pretty Samy told you everything. I disappoint Aunt May didn't I?"  
  
"You certainly not going to get a gold star for this, PM."  
  
"I really wish I didn't make Aunt May mad at me." Pixy Misa wiped her eyes. "Spider-Man, I meant Peter, do you think Aunt May will let me stay here anymore now she saw what I'm really like?" Peter noticed that when she asked that question, she sounded desperate, as if she was afraid she would be abandoned. She really did like being with Aunt May. Spider-Man couldn't help but to pity this poor child. For a split second, Peter forgot that she was the ten-year old brat blackmailing her.  
  
"No she won't. I've done much worse, and she let me stay. And I was never as pretty as you."  
  
Pixy Misa smiled. "Thank you, Peter. And to anyone else besides Aunt May, it's 'sexy' and not 'pretty'."  
  
Well, that ruined this Kodak moment, thought Peter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Titan  
  
"You wanted to see me, Ramia?" Kasady asked. He took this meeting with Ramia as an opportunity to look inside her headquarters which he was denied access to previously. Carnage wished he really didn't. The interior of Ramia's headquarters had a laverously decorated chandelier over her desk, the various painting hung around the perimeter of the room, and several statues of Ramia in various dignified poses all of them bearing the crown of the queen on Juraihelm on their brow. Ramia's chair and desk had embedded in them precious gems encrusted in gold. "Don't you think this overdoing it on the creature comforts. I mean we're only using this place for a temporary base until you boot Kamikaze out the running for queen."  
  
"Please, Mr. Kasady, as the future queen of Juraihelm, I can not expect to stay overnight in some thrown up tent like a common foot soldier." Ramia paused for a second thinking of her, the one who always wanted her to muck through the mud like some pig despite the fact that she was in line for the throne. "But I digress. I brought you here to take care of some other loose ends."  
  
Carnage stared at Ramia wide eyed with his face red, his mouth twisted, and his teeth gnashed. His symbiote was reverting to its true form. "Wait a second, you said I only had to knock off Pretty Samy."  
  
"Calm down Kasady. This isn't any big deal. Besides you'll love to do this job. You remember when Pixy Misa gave me that backtalk a week ago."  
  
"So!"  
  
"I'm afraid she's starting to become uncontrollable, and I won't risk all that I worked for by putting up with her antics. So here's want we'll do. I'll turn Pixy Misa back into her true identity just as the start of your fight with Pretty Samy, and you'll just have one little girl to kill."  
  
"Wait a sec. Wouldn't it be better to have Pixy Misa help me kill Samy and then kill her."  
  
Ramia shook her head. "Not' um. Doesn't work that way for two reasons: one, deep down inside, Pixy Misa can't commit cold-blooded murder on Pretty Samy and might turn on you in the fight. That's because her other personality is Samy's best friend which leads me to reason number two. It would break Samy's spirit and inhibit her ability to fight if she sees Pixy Misa turn into Misao before her very eyes and see you strike her down. If Samy's the forgiving type, she may even try to defend Misao that would leave her all the more vulnerable. It's perfect. Just remember. Take out Misao out first if you can. She'll run from the fight and try to call the police. Samy won't go anywhere. If anything, she'll follow you. If you can't kill Misao first for any reason, just concentrate on killing Samy, and we'll kill Misao when she tries to make contact with her mother, which is under my control. Oh I almost forgot. Take care of Samy's furry little pet. He's like my brother, Rumiya; he's really a Juraihelmian in animal form. He know some offensive magic as well but is no ways as powerful as Pretty Samy's."  
  
"In speaking of your brother Rumiya, what are you doing about him?"  
  
"If he gets in your way...well...it won't take any imagination to know what you will do to him. But I know my brother is a coward. The most we have to worry about is that he runs to Tsunami and rats on me, but not before I show her some entries in his diary that he planned to have me crowned the queen so he can kill me and take over Juraihelm for himself. I've already had the entry forged in the diary which my brother thinks is just misplaced."  
  
Carnage had a bewildered look on his face. "He's awfully young to frame for treason. No one'll believe a little kid would plan something like this."  
  
"I was his age when I arranged to have an assassin do in my uncle for trying to talk the one hundred and eight priests into selecting his son Seiryuu to be trained for the crown."  
  
"I like you Ramia," Carnage lied.   
  
Ramia closed her eyes making a feline-like smile. "I'm glad you do."  
  
Cletus Kasady didn't know whether to kill her for being so spoiled and shallow or to commit suicide for working for someone like this. He sat down on the ground for a second and turned into Carnage. "It's time to get off of daddy for a minute and get your stupid lesson for today." A black tendril wiggled its way out of the strands of red fibers that made up the symbiote and took a place in from of Carnage. "Did you see the lady Daddy was talking to? It may seem like at first glance she would make a great mommy, but looks can be deceiving." Carnage started stroking the mass of black tentacles. "What Daddy thought was a fellow killer was in reality just one of the various slimeballs that would hire Daddy and his working class friends to do jobs for them that they didn't want to do for themselves either because they had a goody-goody reputation and no rap sheet they wanted to keep it that way or were so snobbish they thought they were too good to get blood on their hands. But Daddy going to fix her wagon, and give you your pick of internal organs to snack on. You would like that wouldn't you." The black symbiote because excited and started changing shape. "I thought you would. Now get back on Daddy, and be patient. I have a present for you in addition to Ramia's innards."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The Nexus of All Realities  
  
"It would seem that envy and jealousy is contagious among humanoids," the Watcher commented to Madame Webb who was viewing the fight between Samy and Tombstone. She doesn't reply to the Watcher's analysis of the situation for fear she made the wrong choice for this assignment. Pretty Samy is no longer fighting to protect the innocent but rather to prove to the world her worth as an individual. Her coach, Ryo-ohki, is no help to getting Sasami's priorities straight but has wounded pride as well. She thinks for a second. She needs a humbled champion; one not in the hero business for himself but for his fellow man. She knows one that just came up. He had just got a rude awakening when his adversary is now sleeping under the same roof as he is. He may now be receptive to reason.  
  
Madame Webb floated over to the Watcher with a smile on her face. "I have an ace up my sleeve."  
  
"Who is this ace, Madame Webb?"  
  
"Believe it not, he's the one who infected Pretty Samy with the pride-bug, Spider-Man."  
  
End of Part 4  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you enjoy the fic. Please send all C and C to either weaverta@email.uah.edu or weaver_sas@yahoo.com.   



	5. Part 5: "No Need for A Trap"

New York City  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sasami was asleep in the bed when she heard someone knocking on her   
window. She gasped in fear. She knew about America's infamous reputation for   
crime. She was about to wake up Ryo-ohki, who was asleep on a pillow at the   
foot of the bed, when a familiar voice called out her name.  
  
"Bonjour, Samy. Don't tell me you're scared of little old me." Pixy Misa   
peeked in through the window. "Don't worry about waking, Ryo-ohki. I'm only   
here to give you a message and a gift." Sasami hesitated for a moment. "I'm   
telling the truth," Pixy Misa reassured her, "if I wanted to do anything to you,   
I wouldn't let anything like a window get in the way." Sasami unlocked the   
window. As she came inside, Pixy Misa handed Sasami a diary with Misao's name   
on it.  
  
"What did you do to Misao, you little slut?"  
  
"Nothing, yet. But if you want it to stay that way, BOTH you and Ryo-ohki   
to meet us up this street at the first junkyard up this street by 2 PM, and   
we'll return Misao to her mother."  
  
"How do I know you'll keep your word?"  
  
"I swear to you she'll be there. Take care, mon ami." Sasami watched   
Misa climb back out the window and float towards the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, how sweet of you, Petey. You waited up all night for me." Pixy Misa   
said as she climbed back into her bedroom window.  
  
Peter Parker switched on the lights. "So, where were you at three in the   
morning?"  
  
"Setting up the grand finale of my mission. I've scheduled it during your   
world literature class, so as not to inconvenience you. Just remember, keep out   
of the way or else everyone will know you're Spider-Man."  
  
Peter Parker made his way out of the door. "Oh, you do know if the world   
finds out that I'm Spider-Man, you'll be putting Aunt May's life in danger? "  
  
"Wait!" Pixy Misa ran in front of Peter. "How would I be doing that?"  
  
"If people know that I'm Spider-Man, they may decide to get to me through   
someone in my family. You know, like an aunt for example."  
  
Pixy Misa had never thought about that. Ramia had told her to pretend   
they had Misao so to get Pretty Samy to fall in her trap, so such a thing wasn't   
out of the question. "I don't know anyone who would want to hurt someone like   
Aunt May."  
  
"99.99% of the people I met as Spider-Man that who!"  
  
"She has me to protect her now. She managed to do well with just you, so   
she'll be okay."  
  
  
  
  
Sasami stampeded through the dense crowd of pedestrians towards the auto   
junkyard, fearing what might happen to her best friend, Misao. Her mind ran   
through all of the things Ramia and Pixy Misa would do to if she didn't come.   
She knew it was a trap, but the only other choice she had was to let her closest   
friend die.  
  
"Here you are, Sasami." From below, Ryo-ohki pulled out Sasami's baton.   
Without looking down, Sasami snatched it up.  
  
"This is the last time, Ryo-ohki, Ramia will terrorize this world again.   
PRETTY MU..."   
  
Ryo-ohki barely managed to hop onto Sasami's shoulder while she was   
running. "You're not going to fight her by yourself! She's a master sorceress.   
It'll be like fighting that alien that took her powers only we won't have Pixy   
Misa to help us or an Achilles' heel like the psychic link to exploit."  
  
Sasami stopped running. "If Tsunami cares at all for this world,   
Juraihelm, or us, she'll have to come and help us. That's why I want you to   
contact Tsunami at the Magic Kingdom, and get her to come to the fight."  
  
Ryo-ohki nodded his head. "It'll be almost impossible to tell her since   
she's about the only one besides Ramia that can go back and forth through   
Juraihelm and Earth...Wait! I know one other person on Earth as strong at magic   
as Tsunami or Ramia: the Sorcerer Supreme of planet Earth, Dr. Strange. He   
could get the message to Tsunami."  
  
"Do you know where he lives?"  
  
"I can feel the magic from his mansion in town. It's too far for me to   
make the deadline though, unless." Ryo-ohki took his human form. "It'll be   
faster to take a cab." Ryo-ohki fished through his pockets. "No money."   
Sasami shoved her purse in his chest.  
  
"Thanks, Ryo-ohki." Sasami grabbed Ryo-ohki around the waist and kissed   
him. "In case this doesn't work, I love you." Ryo-ohki took Sasami by the   
hands, with a tear running down his face.  
  
"Sasami, please wait to face Ramia, at least until I can reach Tsunami."  
  
Sasami raised the baton in the air. "I'll try. PRETTY  
MUTATION, MAGICAL RECALL!" Once transformed, Pretty Samy flew off.  
  
Just then, Tenchi and Flash Thompson came around the corner.  
  
"Flash," Tenchi said nervously, "you don't have to come with me to look   
for my sister if you don't want to."  
  
"Forget it, Kawaii, I'm making sure you don't drag your feet around while   
I flunk world lit. And I thought you said you saw your sister a second ago."  
  
"I could have sworn I did." Tenchi then caught site of that weird boy   
that was with Sasami climbing into a cab. "Hey! Wait up! I wanna talk to   
you!" But it was too late. The cab was already halfway across the block.   
Tenchi was about to run after it, but he didn't get two steps before Flash   
grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Kawaii, I'm letting you hunt down your sister and that's it."  
  
"But Flash, he was with Sasami. He might know where she is." Flash   
paused for a second.  
  
"He better know." Flash released his grip on Tenchi and told him to move   
on.  
  
  
  
  
It was almost sunset and the ground was covered with the shadows of the   
columns of crushed cars sacked onto of each other. From her hiding place inside   
a junked Yugo, Pixy Misa took a deep breath and snorted out the foul, oily   
fragrance that filled the entire junkyard. This was it. Pretty Samy's defeat   
and humiliation was near and so was her freedom. She would be Pixy Misa   
forever. She was thinking of what to do with her newfound freedom. She thought   
about first dropping in on Misao's school and having a good time demolishing the   
dump and paying back some of the school bullies who gave her so much trouble.   
She could travel and see the world; particularly Paris. That wouldn't be a   
problem for a magical girl. She'd always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower with   
Rumiya, no not him, not the way he let her down. With that thought, Misa   
thumped Rumiya on the head as he perched on her shoulder and gave him the same   
dirty look that she gave him on Titan. She wouldn't want anything to do with   
either him or her deadbeat dad or her work-aholic mother. Wait, a sec. She was   
off subject. Now, where was she? Oh yes, Paris. She thought about how nice it   
would be to repay Aunt May for letting her stay with her and figured she   
couldn't go without taking her there. She certainly deserved more that louse of   
a nephew ever gave her. "No wait, Pixy Misa," Pixy Misa said to herself,   
"there was Carnage." Ramia told her he wouldn't go out of his way to hurt Samy,   
but he seemed a little bloodthirsty. There were times during their training   
that Carnage seemed to be trying to kill her. At first, Pixy Misa thought that   
it was a professional rivalry, but when the symbiote unwrapped itself from   
around Cassidy's face, Pixy Misa could see this look in his eyes that she could   
only describe as evil. She might just have to pull Carnage off Samy before   
things got too serious. Pixy Misa then caught sight of Pretty Samy overhead.   
"Ready, Cassidy."  
  
"All set, daughter." Carnage cracked a mock smile at Misa, which she   
responded to by making a face and sticking out her tongue.  
  
Pixy Misa and Carnage jumped out of the car and walked toward a clearing   
in the forest of scrap metal. Pretty Samy spotted them and landed twenty feet   
from them.  
  
"Where's Misao," demanded Pretty Samy.  
  
"Be patient. You'll see her soon enough (hopefully never, at least as the   
Misao you know). You know that this is all a trap to defeat you right."  
  
"I know Misa. I'm not clueless like you. I can see that ugly LoveLove   
Monster at your side."  
  
Misa was a little crossed that Samy would think that thing over her   
shoulder would be one of her creation. "That isn't a LoveLove Monster, that..."  
  
"Daddy. I'm her daddy."  
  
Pixy Misa let that one slip, on account this fight was too important to   
waste her time with that lunatic.  
  
"Ready, Sasami. Wait, where's Ryo-ohki?"  
  
"He's coming." As Pretty Samy was speaking, Ryo-ohki ran onto the field.   
Samy stared at Ryo-ohki waiting for an answer. Ryo-ohki shook his head.  
  
"We have a another problem," Ryo-ohki whispered, "and it concerns Dr.   
Strange. I'll explain later if we make it."  
  
"Aw, Samy. I'm so glad to finally meet you in person." Stepping out of   
the shadow, Ramia laughed haughtily at Pretty Samy. "Come to save your friend   
Misao, right?" Samy didn't respond to Ramia's taunt but kept in her fighting   
stance and glanced back and forth between the Misa, Carnage, and Ramia. Ryo-  
ohki got behind her and served as the pair of eyes in the back of Samy's head.   
"Well, Samy. Let me bring her out for you."  
  
"What are you talking about Ramia?" Pixy Misa yelped out. Then, a sudden   
pain formed in her head, just like the ones Misao had when she turned into...  
  
To Pretty Samy's shock, standing in a brilliant flash of light where there   
was once Pixy Misa was Amano Misao. "Pretty Samy, where am I? What going on   
here?" Misao screamed when she caught site of Carnage and started to run away.  
  
Ramia screamed, "Now Carnage! Kill her!"  
  
A black tentacles shot out of Carnage's costume and wrapped itself around   
Misao's body. Rumiya was thrown off Misa's shoulder and knocked unconscious by   
the symbiote. Ramia smiled in glee. Her plan was working perfectly. Sasami   
just dropped to her knees staring in a daze at what she thought was her best   
friend. Ryo-ohki stooped down trying to help her up. It'll be an easy kill for   
Carnage. Ramia turned her attention to Misao. She was struggling on the ground   
to get the tentacles off of her, but they managed to consume her whole body.   
Misao got up and stood still for a second. Something wasn't right. She should   
be dead by now. Misao turned to face Ramia with the same horrid face and tooth-  
filled grin of Carnage.  
  
'Misao' gazed up in the sky and stretched out her hands to the heavens.   
"LIGHTENING RAGE!" In seconds, a thundercloud formed in the middle of a clear   
sky, and dozens of lightening bolts struck Ramia. The first volley was stopped   
by a spherical forcefield surrounding the sorceress, but the rest of them   
successfully hit their target. Ramia staggered to the ground, her clothes and   
hair singed.  
  
Ryo-ohki witnessed the exchanged. Only a master sorceress like Ramia   
could perform the Lightening Rage attack, especially if the weather was calm.   
Pixy Misa couldn't perform a task like this and certainly not Misao. And how   
did she get involved in this? Ryo-ohki got his answer soon enough.  
  
"You used us like a puppet, Ramia," 'Misao' said as she marched to Ramia   
and picked her up by her blouse. "You brainwashed us into fighting our best   
friend, and then you were going to kill us." 'Misao' revved back her fist.   
"Now we'll make you pay for everything you done to us."  
  
"Wait up honey pie." Carnage caught her fist. "Let me introduce you to   
everyone first. Can I have everyone's attention, please? Now, before we go off   
on our Sunday drive running over the pedestrians on the sidewalk, I want to   
introduce to you to my new daughter, Pixy Venom. Named after her loser grandpa,   
of course"  
  
"Daddy, can we kill the mean lady now."  
  
"Please, don't kill me," Ramia begged.  
  
"Ramia, please. Try dying with some dignity." Carnage turned to his   
daughter and patted her on the head. "You're so eager to take after your old   
man; a little too eager in fact. You see the best kills are the ones you take   
your time with." As Carnage was giving his lecture to Pixy Venom, he grabbed   
Ramia by the hand and crushed the bones in her hand. Ramia cried out in agony.   
"Don't you get a thrill seeing them squirm like bait on a hook?"  
  
Pixy Venom licked their lips with their lizard-like tongue and drooling   
over their victim. "We see what you mean. Let us try."  
  
"She's all your, pumpkin." Pixy Venom stomped their foot into Ramia's   
left leg; her shinbone sticking out the side of her leg. Ramia let out another   
blood-curling scream, but it wasn't enough retribution for Pixy Venom. She dug   
their fingernails just below the skin under Ramia's leg and peeled the skin off   
her leg leaving a bloody strip across her leg. In the middle their lesson, Pixy   
Venom and Carnage felt something slamming into their backs knocking them over.  
  
Pretty Samy snapped out of her catatonic state. A stream of tears ran   
down her face. "Why Misao, why did you betray me?" Sasami's voice was cracking   
up under the anguish she felt upon seeing the true identity of her mortal enemy.  
  
"We said it before, we were being controlled by Ramia. Now, we're going   
to make sure she never hurts you again."  
  
"And now, you being controlled by that thing. I won't let you be   
controlled anymore. PRETTY CROQUETTISH BOMBER!"  
  
Samy's attack was stopped by Pixy Venom's outstretched hand and thrown   
back at her. The force of the attack threw her off of her feet. "Samy, we told   
you we are your best friend, and we didn't want to hurt so. So, STOP TRYING TO   
KILL US! Now to get back to Ramia." To Pixy Venom's surprise, Ramia was gone,   
and Carnage was still sprawled on the ground pulling webbing off of himself.  
  
Carnage picked himself saying, "Spider-Man." Sure enough, the webslinger   
had Ramia over his shoulder and disappearing into the jungle of scrap metal with   
Pretty Samy and Ryo-ohki.  
  
  
  
  
Behind a pile of refuse, the heroes took time to catch their breathes and   
come up with a plan to find the symbiotes. Spider-Man was making a makeshift   
brace for Ramia's broken leg out of scraps of wood and shredded clothes. He   
reached over and tapped Samy on the shoulder. "Pretty Samy, could you tell me   
who was that over person wearing the symbiote?"  
  
"My best friend, Misao, or at least I thought she was,"  
Pretty Samy sulked.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"She was also Pixy Misa. She said she was being controlled by Ramia, but   
I don't know anymore."  
  
Ryo-okhi knelt down by Sasami. "When Pixy Misa turned into Misao, she   
acted like she didn't know anything, and she was scared to death of Carnage who   
was her partner. She had to be."  
  
Spider-Man yanked Ramia's head by her chin forcing her to face him.   
"Well, Ramia, can't you get back control of Misao."  
  
"Don't you think I tried to when she was torturing me? The symbiote is   
shielding her mind. I can't touch it anymore. How she got so powerful is what   
I can't figure out."  
  
"The symbiote is enhancing its host's abilities. She's not only   
physically stronger; her magic powers are also hyped up. You played around with   
fire, sister, and got us all burnt."  
  
The rumble of falling piles of garbage was heard at a distance. "Spidy,   
Ramia?" Pixy Venom taunted, "We want to spend some quality time together."  
  
Pretty Samy started to get out of her hiding place.  
  
"Pretty Samy," Ryo-ohki asked, "where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to face Carnage and Pixy Venom." Spider-Man grabbed Pretty   
Samy's wrist. "Don't tell me you're better than me. Just because I'm the   
magical girl and you're the superhero..."  
  
"Samy, that the same sort of crap that got Pixy Misa into my very home.   
Come on. This goes beyond bragging rights. Pixy Venom and Carnage together is   
not only a threat to us, but every man, woman, and child in this city. We've   
lost enough with this silly rivalry." Peter extended a hand to Sasami.   
"Truce."  
  
Sasami stared at Spider-Man's outstretched hand disdainfully. "Do you   
really think I'm..." She suddenly turned her attention to the sound of a   
familiar voice calling for her in the same direction as Carnage and Pixy Venom.  
  
"Sasami, please come out. This isn't a good place to play in," Tenchi   
cried out.  
  
"Tenchi!" Pretty Samy couldn't conceal the shock of her brother strolling   
casually into a war zone looking for her. Sasami grabbed Peter's hand. "Deal.   
We gotta attack now or else..."  
  
Spider-Man nodded his head. "I understand. I'll take on Carnage while   
you, what's his name..."  
  
"Ryo-ohki," replied Ryo-ohki.  
  
"Ryo-ohki, and Ramia to take on Pixy Venom."  
  
Ryo-ohki was taken back by Ramia's name being mentioned. "You're kidding.   
She's the one that was trying to kill us."  
  
"Yeah, but she's better off with us than with her flunkies. Ain't that   
right Ramia?" Ramia nodded reluctantly.  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi and Flash walked up a small hill inside the junkyard hoping to get   
a better view of the place, despite Flash's objections. "I told you we shoulda   
split up, Kawaii," Flash Thompson reprimanded.  
  
"I know she's on this block," Tenchi said while climbing a mound of   
transmission parts. When he got to the top, he started looking over the   
junkyard underneath him. "Wait, Flash, I think I see something. It's a guy in   
a red suit, and a little kid in bla..." A bolt of energy hit the base of the   
trash heap; an avalanche of auto parts rumbling like rolling thurder sending   
Tenchi crashing into the ground and burying Flash Thompson under the refuse.   
Tenchi took off in the opposite direction from the energy bolt. Pixy Venom   
teleported in front of him. "Not you again."  
  
"That and more, mon ami," Pixy Venom taunted. Tenchi tried flanking Pixy   
Venom, but he was cornered by Carnage.  
  
Carnage licked his lips. "Now, your second lessons for today is don't   
always try torturing all of your victims." Carnage sent a thread of his   
symbiote and grabbed hold of Tenchi's leg and started dragging Tenchi to him.   
Cletus Cassidy was holding Tenchi by his legs. "No, there's not enough time in   
the world to torment all of your prey. And besides, he fainted." Sure enough,   
Tenchi was hanging limp in Carnage's grip. The symbiote formed long claws on   
Cassidy's hands while he ran his fingers over Tenchi's stomach. "So, you wanna   
tear a nice clean cut at least a foot or more across and give'em a good   
bloodbath."  
  
Pixy Venom tapped their finger on Carnage's shoulder. "Uh, Daddy, we got   
to wait for the lesson 'cause company's coming." Just coming into sight were   
Pretty Samy and Spider-Man.  
  
Carnage threw his intended victim at Pretty Samy. Spider-Man dove between   
them trying to catch Tenchi, but only managed to get the wind knocked out of him   
when Tenchi hit him square in the chest. "Lesson three," mocked Carnage in his   
best PBS nature show's narrator's voice, "the superhero has a tendency to do   
really stupid s*#t when trying to save the life of an innocent."  
  
Pretty Samy powered up her baton and sent several small bursts at Carnage   
stunning for a second. Pretty Samy knew that some of opponents were too fast to   
use her finishing move on and had to get in some 'jabs' on them, first. Samy   
concentrated her magic in her baton. "PRETTY CROQ..." Pretty Samy's hand was   
caught by Pixy Venom's symbiote and pinned to the ground. Pixy Venom snatched   
Samy's baton, and Samy transformed back into Sasami.  
  
Pixy Venom stared down at Sasami. "Do you think we can you safe from   
Daddy if you try getting in our way?"  
  
"That thing isn't your father, Misao."  
  
"We are not Misao. We are Pixy Venom, and Carnage was more of a father to   
us than Misao's."  
  
"Stand back, hun," yelled Carnage. "Daddy's going to kill himself a   
magical girl."  
  
"Daddy, don't," pleaded Pixy Venom. "She's our friend."  
  
"You respect your elders young lady or else..." Carnage shaped his   
symbiote into a club. "Don't make Daddy discipline you in front of the   
victims."  
  
Pixy Venom tensed up; unable to turn on her best friend or abandon the   
symbiote they were spawned from. Pixy Venom felt Pretty Samy yanked out of her   
grip. Spider-Man jerked her out of the newborn symbiote's grip with his   
webbing. Pixy Venom charged up her baton yelling, "Pixy Sexy Fire" nailing   
Spider-Man in the gut with an energy blast. Spanks, pieces of costume, and   
blood splattered off his chest. The blow sent Parker reeling a good twenty feet   
before skidding into a pile of oil filters. Carnage and Pixy Venom waited for   
Spider-Man to make his next move, but Spider-Man wasn't moving. Pixy Venom ran   
in front of Carnage. "Do whatever you want with Spider-Man, but let Sasami   
live."  
  
Sasami smiled at her friend. "I should have known Misao wouldn't betray   
me."  
  
Pixy Venom smiled, sporting her rows of needlelike teeth. "Let her join   
our family instead. Misao always wanted her for a sister, and we do too."  
  
Sasami face faulted. "I think I rather she killed me."  
  
Carnage stroked his chin. "I don't know, she hurt Daddy really badly,   
TWICE."  
  
"No, wait, let me join you instead." The voice came from above. It was   
Rumiya. He landed in front of Carnage and Pixy Venom and took his humanoid   
form.  
  
Carnage said, "Look kid. This isn't the 4-H. We don't let you join   
because you feel like it."  
  
"But let me prove to you I'm worth keeping."  
  
"Daddy, ignore that little pest," Pixy Venom protested.  
  
"No, Daddy wants to see this. This could be funny, and then we'll kill   
him." Pixy Venom grinned devilishly upon hearing Carnage's words.  
  
Rumiya choked back his tears. "Did I hurt you that bad, Misao, that you   
want me dead?" Rumiya pressed his hands together and against his chest. "That   
day on Titan I stood by and let my sister hurt you was the last time I'd ever   
let you down, even if you hate me for the rest of your life." Then, Rumiya   
provoked Ramia's sound spell.  
  
Both symbiotes let out a wail. The pain was too much for them to bear.   
It forced Carnage to his knees, but Pixy Venom was only partially affected.   
Pixy Venom still seemed to be standing, barely. Rumiya clutched onto a piece of   
the symbiote trying to pull it off of Misao. Pixy Venom didn't take kindly to   
this though, and started hitting Rumiya in the face. "Why isn't it working?"   
Rumiya thought. He knew that the symbiotes were vulnerable to loud noises, and   
this should be able to force it to separate from its host, unless they were   
completely bonded.   
  
"No," Rumiya's mind shouted. "Misao can't be like this forever." Rumiya   
tried thinking of another way to free Misao as she tried to bite and kick her   
way free. Then, he remembered that other thing; the other weakness the   
symbiotes had. He called up a fire spell and set the alien costume ablazed.   
Rumiya managed to pull the symbiote off Misao. Both costume and Rumiya tumbled   
down a bankment out of site of the rest...  
  
  
  
  
"On the count of three, Sasami, pull. One, two, three pull." Sasami   
pulled Flash Thompson out of the pile of rumble he was buried under while   
Spider-Man held it up.  
  
Flash shook Spider-Man's hand. "Spider-Man, thank heavens, you came. I   
thought I was a goner."  
  
"No problem, Flash."  
  
"By the way, where's Tenchi."  
  
"He's out back." Sasami winked at Spider-Man. "If we came a minute   
later, Carnage would be taking a dirt nap by now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your friend, Tenchi. He beat the ugly off him, and for Carnage, that's   
saying a lot."  
  
Flashed chuckled. "Your kidding right?"  
  
Spider-Man shook his head. "Why would I lie about a thing like that? I   
mean, look what he did to my costume. The quiet one are always the ones you   
don't want to turn your back on."  
  
"No way that little wimp is...there..."  
  
"Hi, Flash." Tenchi said waving to Flash.  
  
"Tenchi, good buddy." Not wanting to take chances, Flash took a couple of   
steps back and putting on his best face, and occasionally looking back at the   
gate behind him. "Look, I've been a little too hard on you, you being a   
freshman and stuff. How about we order pizza at our dorm; my treat?"  
  
"Sure." Tenchi turned to Sasami. "See, I told you Flash would come   
around." Sasami smiled. "I wouldn't be grinning if I was you. You're in big   
trouble. Now, come with us. I don't want you slipping off again." Tenchi   
tapped Flash on the shoulder causing him to jump ten feet in the air. "Hey,   
Flash, my mom'll going to probably send her to bed without anything to eat for   
slipping off. Can you order extra for her, Misao, and Ryo-ohki?"  
  
"Sure buddy. Anything you want." Flash wiped his sweaty forehead.  
  
Sasami was happy to see that at least that overbearing jock stop picking   
on her brother. But that was a small consolation prize for what was done to her   
beloved Misao who was sitting on the black, smutty ground with her knees bent   
and her forearms under her legs. "Misao," Sasami called out in the gentlest   
voice she could muster stroking her friend long, black hair, "It's ok, Misao.   
It's all over now. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
"NO! IT ISN'T OK! NOTHING IS OK!" Misao screamed out to the top of   
lungs; her head buried in her blouse now moist in tears. Sasami flinched back;   
she was on the verge of breaking down in tears herself. "How can you say 'It's   
ok'? After all that had happened to us for the last six months; the last hour?   
Sasami," Misao looked up at her former friend, "I betrayed you, almost killed   
you, and if it got any further, turned you into a monster. Nothing will be ok   
again."  
  
Sasami placed her hand on the side her mouth yelling out, "Tenchi, could   
you wait for us? This is going to take awhile..."  
  
  
  
  
Under his mask, Spider-Man smiled to himself. "I'm glad that all worked   
out. Carnage is going to be shipped back at Riker's Island as soon as the cops   
come, and Samy isn't so bad."  
  
"Things are far from working themselves out." Spider-Man knew all too   
well who that was. Madam Webb appeared from behind the cheap theatrical fog (or   
at least that was what Peter thought about it) that announced her arrival,   
sitting in spider-like chair.  
  
"Madam Webb, think you can give me a break for saving the day."  
  
Madam Webb crumbled up her mouth as if she bit into something sour.   
"You've saved nothing," she spat. "This part of my plan has yet to be fully   
implemented."  
  
"What plan is that?"  
  
"Bringing Pixy Misa to our side in a fight for the lives throughout the   
cosmos."  
  
"That's it. I thought it was serious."  
  
  
  
  
Ramia stumbled out of the junkyard. She managed to slip out while Pixy   
Venom and Carnage fought with Spider-Man and Pretty Samy. She then saw, leaning   
against the fence surrounding the battlefield, beaten and bloodied, Rumiya.  
  
"You wanted to kill Misao."  
  
Ramia wanted to tell the little waste of flesh off but she wasn't in any   
condition to get back home to Juraihelm and needed some help opening the portal.   
"Rumiya, my little brother. You know that Misao and Misa are one in the same.   
Deep down inside, that shy girl's a man-eater, and I couldn't let my little   
brother be taken advantage of by that girl."  
  
"But you could let us take the blame for trying to oust Tsunami from the   
throne. By the way, where's our diary."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"When you told Carnage your plan to kill Misao, his symbiote already   
reproduced and that symbiote was on Carnage when you told him to betray us. We   
know everything, Ramia."  
  
How could she have missed it? Rumiya referred to himself as we. Ramia   
screamed as the symbiote engulfed itself around its new host.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
You know the drill. Marvel Comics and AIC/Pioneer owns all of the   
characters in this fic. Please, whether this fic is da bomb or sucks, let me   
know at weaver_sas@yahoo.com or  
weaverta@email.uah.edu. Next on the agenda, Ramia has to deal with Rumiya on his   
terms, and we see what Madam Webb has in store for Spidy, Samy, and Misao. And   
who were those two in part 2 that were holding Dr. Strange captive and what are   
their plans? Keep reading to find out true believers.  



End file.
